No More Mala Noche
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Just when Horatio thinks the Mala Noche no longer existed, Memmo dredges up the past by going after the future in Las Vegas. With the help of D. B. Russell, Horatio puts an end to the Mala Noche for good.


The lights of all the distant casinos lit the night sky and made it glow with the sun of the day. D. B. stared first at them then looked to the young woman face down in the ditch across from the hotel.

She was naked and there was not a mark upon her body. None that he could tell anyway, but David had not turned her yet.

Sara walked up and stood by D. B. as she looked down at the naked young woman's body as well. David inspected her body the best he could without flipping her. As he did, Sara asked, "Who called it in?"

"That couple over there," D. B. answered and pointed beside Detective Brass's unmarked Charger. "They were going for a moonlight stroll and there she was."

"Her body is still slightly warm to the touch. There is no sign of rigor yet. She hasn't been dead long. I'm ready to turn her over now," David said and did.

Sara and D. B. watched as David flipped her. "Oh my!" Sara exclaimed. "Lividity shows she died in that spot." David then stuck the thermometer into her liver. "Such a beautiful young woman to lose her life so early," Sara continued.

"Liver temp is ninety-two," David announced.

"Okay, so lividity and liver temps put her death at about four to five hours ago in this spot. But who is she?"

"My wife," a young man yelled from the crime scene tape as he stood beside it being held off by Nick.

D. B. and Sara looked in the direction of the male's voice. Nick saw them looking and raised his hand, but kept one on the husband.

"Shall we go see the newlywed?" D. B. asked as he looked at Sara.

Sara smiled and said, "Don't you mean the 'newly widowed'?"

D. B. could only laugh.

* * *

"D. B., I had to stop him from crossing the line," Nick said as D. B. and Sara approached.

"So, that's your wife out there?" D. B. asked.

"Yes sir. Carey. We just married two nights ago. Well, we were married."

"Can you tell me how she got out there mister. . ."

"Kyle Harmon, sir. And no, I have no idea. I had left the hotel room to get us some dinner. When I came back, she was gone. I've been looking for her since I came back. I've been all around then I saw all the commotion this way and rushed over. I saw you and her standing over Carey. Why is she naked?"

"We are trying to determine that and also what killed her," D. B. answered as he gave Kyle a very peculiar look.

Kyle caught the look and said as he looked at the badge hanging from D. B.'s shirt, "Don't give me that look CSI Russell. I know what you are thinking. I can tell. The medical examiner has already told you Carey has been dead for a while and now you are wondering where I have been all this time. I promise, I have been looking for her. Go check the GPS in my car. It'll show where I have been and give you a timeline. Believe me CSI Russell, I know how this works."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir. My dad is a CSI like you in Miami. His name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Here's his number if you want to check. I'm not lying, trust me," Kyle answered and pulled out his phone and showed D. B. Horatio's number.

Sara looked at D. B. and then back to Kyle. "I know that name. Catherine and Warrick worked a case with him years ago. I'll call him," Sara said and pulled out her phone. However, she was a little bit leery of what was being said. But Sara always had that side to her. She still did not believe what Kyle was saying. Maybe talking to Horatio would clear some of it up.

* * *

Calleigh was standing beside Horatio watching the body be taken out of the house when Horatio's cell rang. She watched him look at the number before answering and saw the perplexed look on his face.

"Horatio, something wrong?"

"The number, Calleigh. It's Las Vegas," he said as he punched the button to answer it. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said and listened to the voice on the other end.

"Lieutentant Caine, Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We have a Kyle Harmon here with us. He says you are his father."

"I am. Is Kyle in some kind of trouble?" Horatio asked and Calleigh looked at him with a very concerned look.

"He could be. His wife was found dead outside the hotel where they were staying."

"His wife?" Horatio said strangely.

"Yes. You didn't know he was gonna get married did you?"

"No, I did not know he was going to marry Carey."

"So you do know her then? We are trying to rule him out as a suspect. We just wanted to confirm what he said about you being his father. He said you run the crime lab in Miami?" Sara asked with concern.

"That's right. I do. Is Kyle with you now?"

"He's standing beside me and CSI D. B. Russell."

"May I speak with him, please?" Horatio asked and he heard the rustling of the phone exchanging Sara's hand to Kyle's.

"Dad?" Kyle said.

"Son, are you okay?" Horatio asked in that caring tone he had.

"Yeah, I am, but I know they think I killed her. Dad, I didn't kill her. I loved her. That's why we came to Vegas. I was going to tell you when we got back."

"That's okay son. Don't leave Vegas, Kyle. I'll be there soon."

"Dad, you don't have to come. I'll be okay. I'll cooperate with them. You know that."

"I know you will, but I want too. I'll see you soon." Horatio said and punched the number to end the call.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and said, "Vegas here I come."

* * *

Doc Robbins was examining Carey's body when D. B. walked in.

"Give me something Doc. Anything."

"I wish I could say I can, but I can't. D. B., this young lady doesn't have a scratch on her."

"So, we can rule out blunt force trauma. There's got to be something else. Have you run a tox screen yet Doc?"

"Henry is running it now. I was just getting ready to autopsy her. Want to stay for it?"

"Aw, you know how I love autopsies, Doc, but I can't for this one. We are talking to the husband a little bit more."

"Then I'll call you once I find out something," Doc Robbins said.

D. B. walked out and down the hall where Sara had Kyle in the holding room still asking him questions. He looked in the window, but did not go inside. He could tell that Kyle was cooperating. He also could tell that Kyle had nothing to do with his wife's murder. And he was sure that's what it was. He was certain that Doc Robbins would find the answer and prove it was murder.

D. B. turned to walk to his office and in stepped Nick and Greg. They had been at the hotel room looking for any kind of evidence that would actually clear Kyle.

"Well," D. B. said as he looked at them.

"Only one thing and we can't figure out what it is," Nick said and reached in his lab kit and pulled out an evidence bag containing a plain white plastic wrapper that had been opened on one end. There was no writing whatsoever on it. "We are hoping it has some prints on it. When I am through printing it, I'm gonna give it to Hodges for trace. There was something in it D. B."

"Let me have that," D. B. said and took it from Nick as he stuck out his hand.

Nick and Greg just looked at him funny as he turned and walked to the room where Kyle sat with Sara.

D. B. opened the door and plopped the evidence bag on the table in front of Kyle. Kyle looked at it as it slid towards him. "Kyle, can you tell me what that is?"

Kyle picked it up and looked at it and said, "No sir. Am I supposed to know what it is?"

"My CSI's found it in your hotel room."

"Mr. Russell, I promise, I don't know what it is. I'm not lying. I didn't kill my wife," Kyle answered and then the door opened and he looked up and exclaimed, "Dad!"

D. B. and Sara turned around and saw Horatio standing there, his sunglasses in his fingertips.

"My son," Horatio said smugly, "Is telling the truth."

D. B. stood up and addressed him, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, D. B. Russell and this is CSI Sara Sidle. It's nice to meet you."

Horatio smiled and nodded to Sara and stuck out his hand to D. B. D. B. took it and Horatio said, "Same here. Tell me, do you have anything?" and looked to Kyle.

"Not much. An autopsy is being performed now and we should know something from that soon."

"Looks like someone found something though," Horatio said as he eyed the evidence bag on the table.

D. B. saw his eyes go to the evidence bag containing the plain white plastic wrapper. He walked over and picked it up then said, "I'll give you time with your son. I'll just be in my office. Come on Sara."

Sara followed D. B. out as Horatio took a seat at the table with his son.

D. B. could see the room from his office and watched as Horatio and Kyle conversed. It was apparent to him that Kyle was really telling the truth. It was confirmed when Morgan came in and told him the results of the GPS of Kyle's car. He could see it in Kyle's eyes he was innocent anyway, especially the way he was talking with his father. Horatio then stood and Kyle hugged him. Horatio turned and stepped out and immediately saw D. B. sitting in his office.

Horatio entered D. B.'s office as D. B.'s cell rang. Horatio stood there as he answered.

"I'll be right down Al," D. B. answered and looked at Horatio.

"Aw, the morgue," Horatio said and smirked, knowing what "down" meant.

"Yeah. Want to join me?" D. B. asked Horatio.

Horatio looked at him and said, "Love to."

* * *

D. B. opened the door to the morgue and Doc Robbins was standing over Carey's body. He turned his head and said, "Doc, this is. . ."

"Horatio Caine! How in the world are you?" Doc Robbins said as he hobbled over to shake his hand.

"Good Doc. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances Horatio. I'm sorry this happened to your daughter-in-law."

"Me too. Me too," Horatio said and looked at Carey's body sitting on the table. She always looked so peaceful to him, but now it was peacefully real.

"So, you two know each other." D. B. said.

"Yeah, when I came to Vegas years ago to work a case with former CSI Catherine Willows, whom I now understand is an FBI agent. Doc was there to do what he does best."

"Well, Doc, why don't you do what you do best now and fill us in on what you found," D. B. replied.

"Sorry you have to hear this Horatio and sorry for your son as well, but this young woman was indeed murdered. She was poisoned. Henry found cyanide in her system," Doc Robbins announced.

"Doc, do you know how it was introduced?"

Doc Robbins looked at both D. B. and Horatio with a very sullen look and said, "You know D. B., I thought I have seen it all in my profession, but I still learn something new every day. Today, is no different. This young woman was poisoned by a vaginal suppository laced with cyanide. It didn't even dissolve all the way. I found the remnants of it inside her when I performed the sexual assault examination."

"Someone wanted her dead quickly," Horatio said and looked down at the body of his daughter-in-law.

D. B. did not say a word and pulled out his phone and dialed. Nick answered on the other end.

"Nick, D. B. That plain white plastic wrapper you found? I know what it is. Get Hodges to test it for cyanide."

As Horatio looked at Carey, he noticed her mouth slightly open and some kind of object in her mouth. It was faint, but it was there.

"Doc, there's something in her mouth. Can you check that please," Horatio asked and D. B. hung up his phone and watched as Doc Robbins opened her mouth and pulled out a small plastic bag containing a piece of paper. He took it out of the bag and read it then looked at Horatio.

"What's it say Doc?" D. B. asked as he, too, looked at Horatio.

"It says, 'Horatio- you're next. See you in Miami,'" Doc answered.

D. B. and Doc stared at Horatio. Horatio smirked a little then said, "Gentlemen, it looks like Kyle and me are going back home."

"And I'm coming with you," D. B. replied.

* * *

Kyle did nothing but stare out the window of the plane as it took off.. Horatio sat beside him in the middle seat while D. B. sat in the aisle one. During the flight, Nick texted D. B. saying that the wrapper had no prints, but was positive for cyanide. He showed the text to Horatio so he would know.

Kyle finally fell asleep at the window and gave D. B. the opportunity to lean over to Horatio and said, "You know who is responsible for this, don't you Horatio?"

"I do. An old nemesis who killed my wife. He blames me for killing a member of his family after that, so to speak. He's trying to get revenge by taking mine. But, I won't have that."

"Oh, I'm sorry Horatio. I know that had to be hard."

"Yeah. It was three years ago and we were only married a day. The ex-Mala Noche called out a hit on her. Long story, but I am convinced somehow that the one who killed Marisol, is the one responsible for killing Carey."

"Responsible Horatio?" D. B. asked.

"Well, he couldn't do it himself since I put him away, but he could have one of his former members do it for him."

"You must have really pissed them off, Horatio."

"Well he pissed me off when he killed Marisol," Horatio said and then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Calleigh.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" He said as he answered.

"Horatio, it's Eric. He's in the hospital. He was poisoned. Cyanide. He might not make it!"

"I'll be there soon. Hold tight. And Calleigh, do me a favor, call and have Memmo brought to holding at the prison."

"Memmo? Really Horatio?"

"Yes Calleigh, really. It's just got more personal."

"Okay Horatio, I will, but God, I hope you are not wrong. I'll have Ryan meet you at the airport," Calleigh said as she hung up.

After they had talked, Horatio texted Ryan with five words: "powdered sugar. Bring to airport."

Horatio knew Ryan would not let him down.

D. B. looked at Horatio and could tell something else had happened. Kyle also suddenly woke up as well and looked at his father. He knew the look he was observing.

"What's wrong dad? I know that look."

"Apparently, I'm not next. Eric was. Eric has been poisoned."

"Dad, you have to be kidding."

"I wish I was son."

"Is Eric going to be okay?"

"Calleigh said he's in the hospital. We'll know more when we get there."

"Eric?" D. B. questioned.

"My brother-in-law. He's Marisol's brother, one of my CSI's and married to Calleigh. She's also a CSI."

D. B. shook his head and said, "You're not kidding Horatio. They're not only going after your personal family, they are going after your work family also. We will get them Horatio. I promise."

"I see the Mala Noche is not totally derailed."

"Don't worry dad, you both will derail them," Kyle said and then looked out the window again.

D. B.'s cell rang and he saw it was Sara calling. He answered and Sara said, "Um, D. B., you need to hear this. We just received it. I guess they didn't realize Horatio left. Listen."

He sat there and listened to a message intended for Horatio. When it was over, he told Sara to hold on. He turned to Horatio and said, "Horatio, you need to hear what my team just received," then went back to Sara and said, "Sara, it's on speaker, go ahead."

Sara hit play and Horatio heard, "Hey Horatio, remember me? Of course you do. Never thought you'd hear from me again did you? How's your son like being a widower like his old man? He's better off. Carey was so gullible. It was so easy planting the poison inside her. But, can you get to Eric in time?"

Horatio guffawed at the sound of Memmo's voice then smirked, knowing that Calleigh had it handled.

"Well, what he doesn't know is we'll be landing soon," Horatio said then the plane began to descend. They were already home.

* * *

Horatio put his sunglasses on before he stepped out of the plane. Kyle followed him and D. B. him. Ryan was parked outside the gate with his Hummer waiting. Frank got out of Horatio's Hummer parked beside Ryan's. He knew Horatio would want to head to the prison first thing.

"Thanks for bringing transportation Frank."

"Well, when Calleigh told me you wanted to go see that piece of crap, I knew you'd want to go right away," Frank answered.

"Frank, that piece of crap holds the answer to who is taking our family. Any word from Calleigh on Eric yet?"

"Yeah, he's alert. She got him to the hospital in time."

"Good. Tell Calleigh I will see them later. Kyle, go with Ryan and Frank back to the lab. D. B., you feel like some excitement?" Horatio asked.

"Always," D. B. said and followed Horatio to the Hummer. So did Ryan and slipped the package into Horatio's coat pocket discretely and patted him on the back. Horatio knew what that meant and gave Ryan that sly smile.

Memmo sensed that Horatio had driven into the prison's drive as he sat there in holding. A smile formed on his face as he waited on his nemesis to enter.

Horatio stuck his sunglasses in his pocket as he walked into the prison gate. D. B. looked around like he was lost.

"He's in there Lieutenant Caine," a prison guard directed.

"Thank you officer. Ready D. B.?"

"After you Horatio," D. B. said and Horatio opened the door.

"I knew you were here Horatio. And look, you brought Las Vegas with you. Russell, you gonna help the good lieutenant here catch Carey's killer?" Memmo said then sat.

"That's the plan. Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"I have my sources CSI Russell. I needed to know what enemies my source would have to deal with when I sent him."

"Well, I have mine as well. They are narrowing down your source."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Russell. If you knew, you would not be here with Horatio now would you?" Memmo said laughing at his statement.

"It... Memmo... Will go faster if you tell us the name of your source," Horatio said and reached into his pocket and threw the bag Ryan had stashed there at the airport.

As soon as the bag hit the table, Memmo began to sweat. The beads of it formed on his brow. Horatio could see the nervous look in his eyes.

D. B. stood there watching and saw the same thing. He was beginning to really like Horatio.

"Is that what I think it is Horatio?" Memmo asked.

"It is. D. B., I think the man is thirsty. What do you say we get him a soda."

D. B. walked to the door and asked the guard standing on the other side of it, "Guard, can we get a pop for the inmate please?"

About a minute later, the guard reappeared and handed D. B. the can.

He put it on the table in front of Memmo and opened it. As if reading Horatio's mind, he dumped the contents of it in the can and gave it a shake.

Horatio said, "Now Memmo, I ask again, who is your source?"

"Oh Horatio, you're doing this all wrong. You think this is going to scare me? It's not."

"Is that so Memmo? D. B." Horatio said and nodded.

D. B. picked up the can and held Memmo down and brought the can close to Memmo's lips. The veins on his neck started to pop out and the sweat began to pour even more. Horatio was definitely getting to Memmo.

"You wouldn't Horatio. You need me alive! You'll never get the name if you kill me!"

"True, but... The Mala Noche won't miss you, will they? Or would they?" Horatio said in a sarcastic tone.

D. B. shoved the soda can up to Memmo's lips and barely broke the seal of them when Memmo yelled, "Salero Antiago!"

"Now Memmo, was that so hard?" Horatio said and smiled.

"Well, no, especially when you are trying to kill me!" Memmo bellowed.

"Memmo... If I had wanted to kill you... It would have been on that boat..." Horatio said and as he started to walk towards the door of the holding room, he picked up the can of soda and took a huge gulp.

Memmo looked on as Horatio swallowed hard so Memmo could see and then had the guard open the door. D. B. followed behind him snickering.

As they walked the prison hall, they heard Memmo yell, "Horatio, you filthy son of a bitch! You really are next now you dirty bastard!"

Horatio yelled back as he and D. B. continued walking, "l'll be waiting!"

* * *

On the way out to the Hummer, Horatio dialed Ryan and when he picked up, Horatio said, "Mr. Wolfe, Salero Antiago. We need to find him."

Ryan told him, "On it H."

Horatio and D. B. drove back to the lab and when they entered, Ryan was standing with Frank.

"H., we know where Antiago is. I tracked him down working in the Miami Cruise Port. Walter pinged his cell and he's there now."

"Good work Mr. Wolfe. Where's Kyle?"

"He said he was going to see his mother. He needed to be with family he said."

"I understand. Julia will take good care of him. I'll catch up with him later. Right now, we have work to do. Let's go get Antiago!"

Salero Antiago saw the CSI Hummers drive up into the port and began to run before Horatio and his team was even out of their vehicles. Horatio slammed the Hummer in park and jumped out and ran as fast as he could. D. B. followed behind him with a close eye as to where Antiago thought he could go. Ryan, Frank, and Walter tried to circle around to keep him contained to one area.

But Antiago was eyeing the Carnival Imagination and he intended on entering it for refuge. What he did not know was D. B. was fixated on the same place. D. B. could tell by the way Antiago was running, he was trying to get there.

Somehow, D. B. was able to get to the boarding ramp before Antiago. He flashed his badge to the captain and pointed to Antiago running. The captain nodded and let D. B. in the door of the cruise ship. He stood just inside enough to still be able to see Antiago running full force to the door. D. B. was ready.

D. B. watched the captain eyeing Antiago also and when he was almost on the boarding ramp, he gave D. B. a wink. D. B. nodded a thank you and then the captain moved to the side as Antiago ran up the ramp. Antiago did not know what hit him. He just made a big splash into the water below and started floundering his arms and legs trying to stay afloat.

"I can't swim! Help me! Please, help me! I can't swim!"

"For God's sake," D. B. said and was ready to jump in when the captain handed him a PFD. D. B. threw it in the water and Antiago grabbed it immediately. D. B. yelled down to him as he pulled him to safety, "You mean you work in the port of Miami and can't swim? Poor, poor, pitiful you."

"Hey, give me a break man. Never thought I'd end up in the water."

"Well, there is always a first time, now isn't there?" D. B. said sarcastically as he pulled Antiago up on the boarding ramp and took the PFD from around him and handed it to the captain.

Horatio was standing at the end of the pier as D. B. walked Antiago down the boarding ramp to him. As soon as Horatio had him, Frank and Ryan came up. Walter joined as well.

Antiago looked Horatio straight in the eyes and said, "I didn't want to kill that woman. I told Memmo the Mala Noche was over. He can't get it through his think Latino skull we are no more. I swear, I am going to kill him when I get to that prison. That's a promise."

"That, my friend, is what I am banking on," Horatio said and passed him off to Frank.

"Come on you wet nimrod. You'll be swimming with bigger fish now," Frank said and carted him off to the car.

Horatio looked at D. B., smiled, and said, "Welcome to Miami!" and they both laughed. Even Ryan and Walter snickered.

* * *

Kyle stood with his father outside the lab as Salero Antiago was taken to the bus to chauffer him to the prison. There was no doubt in Horatio's mind that Antiago would run into Memmo. They would cross paths for sure and it would not be good.

D. B. stood on Horatio's opposite side and watched as well.

"So dad, it's really over?" Kyle said as he looked at Horatio.

Horatio wrapped an arm around his son and said, "Yes son, yes it is. I'm still sorry though. For Carey was a good young woman."

"I loved her dad," Kyle said as his head hit his father's shoulder.

"I know you did son. I know you did."

"Kyle, I'll make sure that Carey's body makes it back to Miami. I've already called Doc Robbins and asked him to make the arrangement to have her body flown back tonight. I'm sorry also," D. B. said and stepped in front of Horatio to shake Kyle's hand.

"Thank you CSI Russell. For everything," Kyle said as his hand connected to D. B.'s.

As they watched the bus roll away, Calleigh came driving up with Eric in the passenger seat. They both got out and walked up hand in hand to Horatio, Kyle, and D. B. Eric asked as he and Calleigh closed in, "So, no more Mala Noche?"

"No more Eric. D. B. saw to that himself. Thank him," Horatio said and pointed to D. B.

Calliegh smiled as Eric shook D. B.'s hand and said, "Thank you."

Horatio smiled, put on his sunglasses and looked out into the sun-drenched palm trees swaying in the Miami wind. It had been a good day; a very good day indeed.


End file.
